The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines and, more specifically, to recirculating exhaust gases through a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine combusts a mixture of fuel and air to generate hot combustion gases, which in turn drive one or more turbine stages. In particular, the hot combustion gases force turbine blades to rotate, thereby driving a shaft to rotate one or more loads, e.g., an electrical generator. In certain configurations, fuel and air are pre-mixed prior to ignition to reduce emissions and improve combustion. Fuel combusted at stoichiometric conditions consumes substantially all oxygen from the air and all fuel. However, combustion near stoichiometric conditions with atmospheric oxygen concentrations may lead to high temperatures and high NOx emissions.